


Disapering is hard

by Bacon_queen



Category: Boy Meets World, Cory matthew/shawn hunter, Girl Meets World, Riley matthew/Maya Hart
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacon_queen/pseuds/Bacon_queen
Summary: Riley Matthew's is 16 almost 17 and is happy in her own buble. But what happends when her best friend/girlfriend go missing. Will she be able to stay strong or will she break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i am not a very good speller so i am sorry in advace i will try my best.

I am Riley Matthews and I have had a grate life up to this point my best friendd loves me, I have a wounderfull brother and my dad is happy now that him and my mom split up he is now with my uncal Shawn. I live with my dad since my mom is a lawyer she somtimes gose to outher places for work so it is easer if we stay with my dad. Anyway this is my story.

(Dad) Riley!!! Brekfist time.

(Me)coming!! Sorry I had to get my suff.

(Shawn) It is fine. Now I am going to be picking you up at school since your dad has detenshon today. Is Maya coming with us?

(Me) Yes as long as she dose not get detenshon wich if she dose she will go home with dad.

(Shawin) Ok.

(Cory runs in) we need to go it is 7:00 were going to be late.

\-------------------------------------At school------------------------------------  
Pov Maya  
There is my wounderfull best friend who i love very much. I want to ask her out on a date but I don't want her to leave me like my dad left me. But, "you have no idea what it's like to always put one person ahead of everything else, and never get that back from them. I was always going to be in second place with" her. I was sapposta go to her house after school today but I don't know if I can go it is always so hard seeing her with somone else even if it is just s friend. And i had a feeling she was going to invite Farkle today. So I decided to get detenshon today.

(Riley)Maya *snaps fingers* are you there?

(Maya) Ya sorry just thinking. We need to get to class

*walks away*

\-----In class Riley's thoughts---------------------------- Riley's pov

I was worried about Maya she had been avoding her all day and was spacing out more then usawall. And she had told me that she was not going to my house becase she got detenshon. Wich normally she would just go after.Espeshaly since my dad was running detenshon and she could be driven hear insted of the subway today.  Somthing was up with her she wanted to find out what was wroung she hated when Maya had an issue and she did't tell her about. She decided to try an convice Maya to come over.

-After class-

Riley's Pov

In Riley's lack of paying attendshon in her dads class she got doble homework since she was not doing it in class. So her plan to have Maya come over was going to be hard

Cory's pov

 I wached as Maya and Riley both grew closer together as close as me and Shawn. That was scary for meny resons I did't want eather of them to be hurt like me and Shawn were when we decided not to date. How dumme of us. Atlesh now we are together and happy now.Still I always think about what would have happend if I chose Shawn that night insted of Topanga and not move to NYC. Well I can't dwell on that now. So I hached a plan for one of them to ask the other out. Littal did I know no matter what they would get there lital harts broken but not by each outher just that week.


	2. Will she? Won't she?

Maya's pov 

I got out of detenshon as fast as I could I knew that Mr.Matthew was waching me. I think he knew that I love Riley I don't know how he felt about it and it didn't matter because enless Riley asked me out I would not ever tell anyone that I love my best friend. I could not stand her leaving me too.  So I ran home if you could call it that. It was 4 rooms batheroom, kichen, bedroom, living room. My mom got the bed and I slept on the couch. My mom worked hard working at her job so she deserved to get the room. I did't easy as that.

Cory's pov  
She was so much like Shawn it was sacary somtimes, she ran as soon as detenshon was over. Well then I gess I will just have to get Riley to be the one who asks Maya out.

Shawn's pov  
When Cory got home he looked like he had a plan I asummed that it was about Riley and Maya since Maya was not with him. What was he planing to do? I crossed my fingers that it would not case to much troble.

The nex day wich is Friday  
(Maya)O thank god it is Friday  
(Riley) I know right? Are you coming over to sleepover this weekend ?  
(Maya) Ya sure  
(Riley)Grate  
(Maya) Ya. Listen I have to go to class I have a question on the homwork  
(Riley looks conserd) You did the homwork and have a question?!  
(Maya) Ya why is that so surprising?  
(Riley) You just don't usaly do the homwork is all.  
(Maya) Ok anyway I am going to go

(Riley) Ok see you in class

Riley's pov  
Somthing is wrong with Maya well maybe my dad knows somthing.

Cory's pov  
Riley walks in I can tell she is worried about Maya. So I drecided now is a time to see if she will ask Maya out if she knew Maya liked her or if i need to do more convincing.


	3. The big ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter maybe shorter then normal sorry.

Riley's pov

(Cory) I need to ask you somthing.

One of the worst this your dad could say I need to ask you somthing. Grat what did I do this time I just had a question about Maya.

(Riley) What do u want to ask dad? Is it about how Maya's been avoding me case we were not fighting. I actualy wanted to know if you know why Maya was ignoring me?

(Cory) yes i do know why she is avoding you. Riley I just wantend to know *takes a deep breth* if you were going to ask Maya out or if we were going to just ignore the fact that you both like each other. That is why she is avoding you know .

What no he cant be serious. 

(Riley) Are you serious? 

(Cory) Yes. Do you like her Riley?

(Riley) I.... ummm.....think......I..rellay....like....

her............ 

(Cory smiles) I thought you did and I also know that Maya loves you but dose not want to lose you. So I think you should plan out what your going to do now and how your going to ask her out. I can help you with how to ask

What how dose he know this? Well I gess, atlest  I know why she is avoding me now.

(Riley nods) Ya I do need help planing can you help?

(Cory) Of corse so I was thinking .......

MENWILE

Maya's pov

I know that I was going to have to sleepover at Riley's or I would somhow get a speech about it. So I decided to lie and say I had a question about the homework druing lunch then spent the whole lunch in the librey were no one knew were I would be. I knew Riley probaly did't belive me but it seemed like she really did't care I figuerd she would probaly talk to Farkle anyway. I am pritty sure that Farkal is her crush so this gives her a chance to hang out with him insted of hanging out with me. I know she could never like me like that Riley only like guys not girls wich is ok I mean I will get over loving her. She deservs someone better then me I told myself through luche.

 

AFTER SCHOOL

No ones pov

(Riley) Hay. I need to tell Farkle somthing I will meet you in my dads room. Ok?

(Maya) Ok.

(Riley walks over to Farkle ) Hey I am finallly going to ask. 

(Farkle looks confused) Do you mean Maya? I thought you guys were already dating.

(Riley) well we are not dating yet so I am going to ask her out tommorw so I can not hang out at all this weekend.

(Farkle smiles) Ok good luck

 (Riley) Thanks. See you on monday.

(Farkle) Let me know how it gose.

IN CORY'S CLASSROOM

Maya's pov

Riley is probaly asking out Farkle right now I should get used to seeing her less if she really is asking him out. She will want to spend more time with him, more then broken old me. Remeber self be happy for her and just be happy peppy you. Got it good. Oh look here she come remeber smile. Happy for her.

(Maya fake smile) So Riley what did you have to talk to Farlke about?

(Riley smiling) Nothing just school stuff for Monday.

She lied to me.

(Maya's smile falters) Oh ok

She is relly not going to tell me wow ok well I gess I will just pertend I don't know. This is going to be a fun weekend.

Riley's pov 

I could tell that Maya had somthing that was buging her I mean she had a smile on but not as big as usawall and she seemed to be disaponted by my ansure I gave her about Farkle maybe she knew I was lying.

(Cory walk in) Let's go girls.

(Both Maya and Riley) Ok

SKIP TO SATERDAY 

Riley's pov

 This is it I am going to ask Maya out ok when she wakes up I will call bay window.

Maya wakes up 10 minites later

(Riley) Maya are you up?

(Maya) Yes.

(Riley) Ok I....

......can we go talk at the bay wondow I need to talk to you about somthing.

This is it I am so nervious

Maya's pov 

Oh no what is this about she usally dose not call bay window this early. Did she figuer out I like her is she kiking me out,is she going to tell me she dose not want to be best friends anymore?......Maybe it is just about this week..... ya calm down..... if it is I can just tell her some lie  or it could've  been about....

(Riley) *snaps fingers* You there?

(Maya) Ya sorry still tierd. 

(Riley) it is ok. Let's go to the bay window. 

(Both move to bay window)

This is it 

Riley's pov

Here it gose 

(Maya) So.... What did you want to talk about?

Breath just breath

(Riley takes big breath) US.

Wow I sead it

Maya's pov 

She is kiking me out. Don't let her see you cry.  Just all your stufd is together you can grabe it and go.

(Maya fake smiles) What about us?

Riley's pov

She looks like she might cry here gose nothing 

(Riley) I wanted to know if maybe .......(squirms in seat) you wanted to go out with me?.....

I did it I asked her out.

Maya's pov 

What did I just here what I thought I did?

(Maya nerviouse) Like a date?

(Riley) Yes a date.

Riley's pov

(Maya) YES. I would love to go on a date.

We both had the bigest grines on our faces. I was so happy she sead yes. :)

 

 


	4. Show Time First Date

Maya's pov 

(Riley) So I was thinking we could go on our first date as....um.... girlfriends to the resterant Cubbie's, then come back here and wach a movie dose that sound good to you? 

She ..... wow I am so happy. This can't be real she called us girlfriend. How sweet is she? Ok I refuse to be like that crazzy person. Calm down.

(Maya) That sounds fabulis.

(Riley smiles) Ok. Do you want to get ready together or......? 

(Maya) How about I meet you at, let's see it is 11:30 wow it's that late already. Ok 4:30 and we can go at 5:00 sound good?

(Riley) Yes.

I am so nervise right now.

(Maya) Ok.

(Riley smiles) Ok now I am now kicking you out see you at 4:30.

Riley's pov 

Ok well that went well. Now I will go tell dad and Shawin.

(Riley) Dad she sead yes.

(Cory) That is grate

Cory's pov 

(Cory) I knew she would say yes.

I am happy my plain to get them together worked.

(Shawn) What are you guys talking about?

(Cory) My plain worked.

(Shawn smiles) That is grate Cor. Whah plain exsactly I lost track of wich one? You have so meny.

(Cory) Riley asked out Maya and she sead yes. And they are going on a date tonight.

(Shawn) Well I am happy for you Riley. I know you and Maya would end up dating at some point I hope it gose well.

(Riley smiles) Ya I am happy. I need to get ready though only 4 hours left.

(Cory and Shawn laugh)

(Shawn) Ok kiddo.

At Maya's

Maya's pov

Ok so I can not belive I get to go out on a real date with Riley. Not as friends but as a girlfriend. I am so happy I hope it gose well tonight.

Well I might as well get ready. I will were my black lether jakit with my plain red shert and my dark ripped jeans that Riley loves. I will leave my hair up with a few curles down, with light makup. Oh and I need to take a shower.

At Riley's

Riley's pov

Ok. I have to take a shower still.  I allreay know what I am going to ware my black dress with my hair all down stratened.

**Later**

(maya) Knock knock. I am hear Riley were are you? 

(Riley) In the bathroom. I had to finish my mackup.

(Maya) Ok

(Riley comes out) How do I look?

(Maya) wow.... just....wow.

(Riley laughs)Thanks. You look wow too.

(Maya smiles) Thank you Riley. Now we should go out.... on our date *smiles huge*

(Riley smiels) Ya.

At dinner

Riley's pov 

Eveything is going grate. We both orderd our food and were taking about the time Maya lead a class rebelyon agenst homork. 

(Maya) Remeber I set the fier alarm off with the sparkalers.

(Riley) Omg yes.

 The date went relly well I wish I could go back to that date. It was the last time I saw her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the comment at the end of this chapteer you will understand in the next chapter.  
> Anyway I hope you like the story so far. Hopefully see u next time.


	5. She is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning could be triggering. You have been worned. Also this is a time jump. So about 4 mothe after the date. Sorry if this is short.

**I have not seen her**... is always my first thought when I wake up from dreaming of those last few days with her. I miss her. I don't like to think about what could be happaning to her but once it is in my head it is hard to stop. The only reson I know she did't run away is because of her last text she sent 

 

 

 

 

> _"Riley help someone is after me"_

That is the last I heard from my girfiend in 4 mouths.

Thank you miss sead the privit detective we hierd since clerly the police had other stuff to do. 

(Cory) Riley are you ok?

(Riley) No but I will be when we find Maya. 

(Cory grimases) Ok. Do you need anything?

(Riley) No. I just... need Maya.

(Cory) I know sweetie it is hard but you will get through this.

Cory's pov 

It is so hard seeing Riley so broken. 

(Riley) Can I have sometime alone to think. ....It is crazzy I was just with her then she had to get somthing from her house and then somone took her .... 

*Riley starts to cry*

I could see Riley was braking down and losing herself each day Maya was gone.

(Cory) Hey come on now.  Calme yourself. They will find her.

(Riley) How do you know that?

(Cory) I don't know for sure but.,  just going by the feeling in my gut I know she will be found.

(Riley) Ok.

My heart bracks in a millone pices seeing my poor baybe girl like this.

 (Cory) I will give you some space but if you need me I am hear and so is Shawn and your moms only a phone call away.

*cory leaves Riley's room*

(Cory) She is not doing good Shawn. All she want's to do is find Maya. She crys all day.

(Shawn) I know I can't imagine the feeling not know if your girlfriend is alive or dead. It must be hard I hope they find her.

(Cory) Ya. I think they will find her it is just what stat will she be in? I don't even want to think about it but...

(Shawn) I get what your saying. I love you I am glad that your safe with us I just.... feel bad for Riley and Maya I hope to god is ok.

(Cory) I hope they both are ok. And I love you too so much, thank you for everthing. Beging hear, loving me, just everthing.

(Shawn) Your welcome.

\- Menwile-

Maya's pov 

How could I be so dume? I should of stayed with Riley that night insted of wanting to get the gift for Riley. I mean relly I could of gotten it in the morning not late at night. It was only a nekless that is why I am in this mess. I thought I would be with Riley now. If I am not wrong I have been in this terabull place for 4 mouths. They only feed me anoff to keep me alive. Nothing more so I don't get stroung anoff to get away. They sead that they will only keep me hear for one year if I behave but if I don't I will never get out. They never show me there face just.....*shuder* I can't even think about it but I am alive and hopfully when I am out of hear Riley will still be my girlfriend. She is the only reson I wold on to my life.


	6. The call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Maybe trigering

Riley's pov 

It is hard to not know what is going on with Maya becuse even before we had decided to go on a date she was my best friend. She has been in my life for as long as I can remeber. But they will find her..... hopfully. It has been 6 mouths since I saw precis Maya.

Maya's pov

It is 6 mothes since I have gotten to see precis Rilley. When they hurt me I try to think of my friends. It is hard to deal with somdays but I try to be on my best behavior so the day it has been a year I can leave. Atlest that is what they say that if I am good I can go home in one year. I try not to get my hopes up becase they could be lying but I do hope for one main reason I love Rilley Matthews.

(Unknow kidnapper) Get up. You are being moved.

(Maya) Yes sir.

(Unknow kiddnaper) You will also not be getting food so don't exspect it brat. Also punishement 5 will be given to you

No. Not punishment 5 it is terabull they do things you should never be forces to do. I have not been feed in 3 days. Why do I deserv this? Help someone find me. Please

**-Some days later-**

No ones pov

(Cory) The privite detective called. And when I tell you this you can't run.

(Shawn conserd) Ok. What did she say?

(Cory tierd-sad) They think they could have located her. But she.. might be ..dea..... dead.

(Shawn shoked) No.

(Cory) I hate to say it but ....yes.

(Shawn blank stare ) We have to tell Rilley. *walks away*

(Cory) Shawn... you sead you won't run away.

(Shawn) I am not running. I just need time to think.

Shawn's pov 

No she can't be dead Rilley needs her... we all do. She is like a daughter to Cory...... and me ..... *brakes down crying*

What are we going to do?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short.


	7. Is she dead?

Riley's pov

No. It can't be true she can not be de.......dead. Maya has to be ok. Yes she has to be ok.....*startes crying*

 Cory's pov

Riley and Shawn are hurting. They both miss Maya. It will be ok you won't lose anyone.... hopefully now go confert them they need you. Stop being a baybe. Yes you love Maya just as much but  *Takes a deep breth* just go talk to them

(Cory) Hey. Riley are you ok? I know you miss Maya and that hearing what the private detective sead startled you and your worried but she could of just looked like her. I am sure she will be fine.

(Riley) How can you be sure? I mean I know she is alive but she might be dead inside think about this Maya was somtimes trobled or maybe a better word was she had home issue before now this....How will it affect her?

(Cory sad) I don't know...

(Riley) Exsactly. I know you are just trying to be helpfull but I don't want to talk about it. It just makes me think how broken she might be.

(Cory) Ok *leaves room*

Well that could of gone better but I gess it also could of gone wore so atlest she did't throw anything. Well now I should go talk to shawn but he is not here so I will try calling him.

 Maya' pov 

They have hurt me so much. Riley will never want me in a romantic way agen. I am dameged goods. Even before this I was dameged but now I am broken. They broke me. They took the littal inasints I had left of me and took it. I can no longer give Riley or whoever I chose that they took it. I know I should suck it up and just foce on getting out becuse even if she dose not want you in a romantic way Riley will be your frind I have to tell myself that alote latly they have been beating me up alote since they moved us. Somtimes they will hurt me so bad I lose conshuness and will be bleeding when I wake up. But I know not to conplain. It would only make it worse. Hopefully I get out soon.


	8. Lost

Maya's pov 

I feel like I need to cry. I won't cry though. It just hurts so bad.

*screams* aaaaaa

(Kidnapper) Be quite or I will make it worse.

(Maya wimpers) o.....ok

It is hard to be quite when they hurt you but I try my best. It has been almost 9 mothes I think since I saw Riley I miss her. I am lost without her.

Riley's pov

Maya might be dead, the privite detective keeps finding information that proves this. But I try to hope it is not true. It has been 9 and a half mouthes since I saw her. I have had to try and live my life but it is hard. Some days I just go throught the montions and somtimes I want to screm. Latly I have tried to be happy and peppy Riley when I am with people I know but it is hard. Somenights I will sneck out at night and look for her...Maya. Will we ever find her. I am lost without her.

(Cory) Riley....I have been calling you for 10 minites. Are you ok?

No I am not but I will pretend I am fine.

(Riley) Ya dad I am fine.

(Cory) Ok.....but Riley it is ok if your not fine you know that right. You don't need to be fine you probaly miss Maya. And that is ok to.

(Riley) Ya, I know it ok. Anyway what did you need.

*cory looks worried*

(Cory) I was going to tell you time to get ready for school and to come downstares.

(Riley) Ok thanks.

* cory gose downstairs*

Cory's pov

I am  worried about Riley I should talk to Shawn about it. Atlest after he had left for a few day when this all happend in the beginning he got it out of his system to run. He semms better and I talked to him about how I felt when he left and everything went well. So after school I will talk to him about Riley.

 - **Later in the day-**

 Shawn's pov

 I wish everything could go back to before Maya got kidnapped. Now eveything is all messed up agen. Nothing can just be good. I finely got to be with the person I love, who I have loved for years and am happy becuse things are working out then somone else I love gets hurt. Why dose life stink so bad somtimes?

*Shawn takes a deep breth*

Here comes Cory atlest he keeps me sain I would be lost without him

(Shawn) Hey Cor. How was work?

(Cory) Don't ask.

(Shawn) Ok then. Gess what?

(Cory) I don't know what?

(Shawn) I missed you today.

(Cory smerks) Relly? Well I just hppend to miss you to. Now will you give me a kiss? It has been a very long day.

(Sawn smiles) Ok Cor I will kiss you but you don't ever have to ask for a kiss, I love you.

*Shawn kisses Cory*

(Cory) I love you too.  Now I hate to ruin the momment but I need to talk to you about Riley.

(Shwn) Ok. Let's sit down first.

(Cory) Ok. So Riley just dose not seem like she is getting better. I get she is scard about Maya so am I but she has shut everyone out. I am worried abot her.

(Shawn) I know you are cory. Maybe you should take her to a therapist. It might be helpfull for her.

(Cory) Ya it might help but it might not. We should look into it together.

(Shawn) Ya defanitly.

(Cory) So... now that I talked to you about that. What do you want to do? No kids are here....

(Shawn smerks) What were you thinking?

(Cory smiels) Chiness.

(Shawn rases eyebrowes) What that is what you want to do when we are here alone? Eat Chiness food.

(Cory grines) No I was just joking. I want to do somtng with someone in this room.

(Shawn smerks) Oh I wounder who and what.

*kisses Cory*

(Cory) Ya me too.

**-Later-**

* Phone rings*

Cory's pov

(Cory grogy) Hellow.

(Topanga) Riley is missing.

 

 


	9. Were is she?

Nobody's pov

(Cory) What do you mean she is missing?

(Topanga) Just what I sead she is gone. She sead she was going to bed at 10:30. Then I was just going to go to bed so I checked on Auggie then I went to Riley's room and she was gone. 

*starts crying*

(Cory) It is going to be ok. Let me wake up Shawn and we will be right over. Ok?

(Topanga) *sniffles* Ok. Pleas hurry.

(Cory) We will hurry. Bye

(Topanga) Bye.

*Hangs up*

(Cory) Shawn wake up.

(Shawn sleeply) Cory I am tierd we can have another round later when it is morning and I am more awake. Ok?

(Cory) Shawn wake up. We need to go Rilley is missing.

(Shawn suddenly awakes more then he was before) What do yoh mean?

(Cory) I will exsplan in the car. We need to go so get dressed quickly.

(Shawn) Got it.

**-5 minites later in car-**

Shawn's pov

(Shawn) What so now Rilley is missing? What happend?

(Cory) I gess Topanga went to check on her before she went to bed and she was not there. That is what she had sead. 

This is so crazzy I hope Riley is ok.

(Shawn) Maybe she pulled a me.

I hate to say it but what if...

(Cory confussed) What do you mean?

(Shawn) What if she ran away?

God I hope she did't 

(Cory) I hope not. I don't know were she would go.

(Shawn) Maybe she went to a friends or went to your parents.

(Cory) Maybe.... I don't know.

(Shawn) Well since we are here we can ask Topanga what she thinks happend.

Riley's pov

I just need to get away it was all just to much. I mean it seems like my whole world is falling apart day by day. Maya not being hear is really hard. Somedays are worse like if Farkle, Smakle and Lucas are not at school. Then I sit by myself alone trying not to cry. So I decuded to go look for her then I will go to somewere no one will look for me. Uncal Jack's he might not be my blood relative but he is shaw's brother and I know he will let me stay atlest for the night hopefully.

**-After 5 houres of looking-**

I am so tierd I need to get to get to the train stione so I can get on the first train to Uncal Jack's. It is 6:00 now so I should just make the first train if I hurry.

Cory's pov

(Cory) We have been looking everywere we can think of. Were could she be?

(Shawn sad) I don't know.

I can't belive this. Now bothe of my daughters are missing. First Maya gose missing then.... Riley gose missing.... calme down they will be fine breath

(Shawn) Cor are you ok?  I know you are worried about Riley running away and worrying about if Maya is still alive.

He knows me so well if this was any other time I would find it sweet but right now I am just so panicked.

(Cory) *Startes crying * I wish it just befor Maya disapperd. We were doing well in our relashonship and the girls were happy and so was Auggie.

(Shawn) Hay. Hay. Hay it is going to be ok. Will still be together and we will find both girls and they will be ok. Do you understand?

(Cory) Yes. I am sorry I just needed you to reashure me.

(Shawn) It is ok. I'll alway's reasure you if you need me too.

(Cory) Thanks.

Riley's pov

If I am right after I get off the train and all I have to do is walk half a mile to Uncal Jack's. This looks like it. 

*knocks on door*

**-Alital before Riley knocks on the door-**

Eric's pov 

 I am so happy. Jack decided that it was ok if I slept over. I have not got to do that since me and him started offishaly dating. No one knows about us. We satared dating a week before Maya went missing so we thought not a grate idea to intoreduce a new boyfriend. For one no one knows we are gay that is why we have not told anyone right....

(Jack) Hay Eric you there?

(Eric) Ya. Sorry I was just thinking.

(Jack) It is fine. What were you thinking about?

Should I tell him or just say to forget it? What am I saying..

(Eric) I was thinking about us....*smiles*

(Jack) Oh ya what about us?

(Eric) Just silly stuff.

(Jack) You know you can tell me right?

(Eric) Ya I know. I was thinking how we never have told anyone about us dateing. And how um.... you only just let me sleepover since we started dating. I am rellay happy I get to sleepover. We used to do this alot and I missed it.

(Jack) I am happy you get to sleepover. I have not wanted us to sleepover each others houses  becuse...... ok it is embarasing but I was worried if you stayed over somthing might happen that we might not be ready for. I did not want to ruin our friendship.

(Eric) That is not what I was exspecting. I don't think you need to be embaressed. If you did't want to go to the next leval I would have been ok with. I still am ok if you don't want to.

(Jack smiles) Have I sead I have the best boyfriend ever. 

(Eric) No. And I have the best boyfriend

I know it would be ok.

*Jack kisses Eric*

(Jack grinnes) I want to .... um take it to the next leval.

(Eric huge smile) Me too.

**-Back to present time-**

Eric's pov

*knock* knock* *knock*

 Who could it be at 7:00 in the morning?Ahg I better see who it is before they wake up Jack. Oh fist I should put pants on.

(Eric shocked) What are you doing hear?

(Riley) I ......

*brakes down crying* don't know

(Eric worried) Come in. What is wrong Riley ?why are you hear? Is everything ok?

(Riley sad) I could not stay there so I went to look for Maya like I do somtimes and well I did not want to go back so I came here were no one would look.

(Eric) I need to tell your parents were you are they must be worried sick.

(Riley pleading) No. Please do not tell them.

(Eric) I have to. But I can see if you can stay here for the day. So then you don't need to go back right away.

(Riley) Ok.

\- A minite later-

(Riley) I am surprised you are hera. Why are you hear this is uncal Jack's house? Is he away and that why you are hear?

What do I say now? Do I say about me dating Jack?

-Just then Jack walks out naked not relizing Riley is there-

(Riley) Oh my god. *Quickly turns around away from Jack*

This is akward.

(Jack akawrd) Riley I did't know you were hear. I am going to put pants on then I want to know why are you hear?

*glances at Eric worradly*

(Eric) I am going to call Cory, Shawn and Topanga. Riley will you be ok?

 (Riley) I will be fine.

-walks to bedroom-

(Jack wispers) What do we say about me walking out there naked and you being here? Oh and why is she hear?

(Eric wispers) Ok so I don't know what to say about you waking out naked, me  being hear I gess we could just saying we were just haveing a sleepover. And Riley is hear becuse she sead that she could not stay there and that she looked for Maya then came hear looking for somewere no one would look for her. She did not seem ok. If anything she seemed off.

(Jack dressed wispers) Ok. 

*Jack kissses Eric*

*Eric smiles*

(Eric wispers )I wish we could stay hear all day kissing but I need to call all the others now. They must be worried.

(Jack normaly talks) You call Cory and Topanga and I will call Shawn.

(Eric) Ok.

Shawn's pov 

*phone rings*

That is weird.

(Shawn) Jack is calling me.

(Cory)  I wonder why.

* Cory's Phone startes to ring*

(Cory) Eric is calling me now. What is going on? I gess we should ansure.

-Shawn on the phone with Jack-

(Jack) I bet you are wondering why I am calling at 8:00 in the morning. Well I just happend to finde Riley hear. Actully she showed up hear to hide far away fome everone that is involved in the whole Maya thing. She went looking for her and ya long stoy short she is hear. Oh and she can stay her this weekend I think she should atlest stay till tommorw. She seemed off.

(Shawn) You have Riley thank god. Is she ok?

I hope she is ok.

(Jack) I did not talk to her much Eric did. Acutaly I only sead a few words to her, long story don't ask. She just seems off but physically yes she is ok mentaly. I don't know.

I am surprized that Eric was there so early. I gess they probaly had a movie night and then that is why. I am glad Riley is ok.

(Shawn) Ok I am glad she is ok physically. I hope mentaly she is ok to.

(Jack alomst sadly) Me too. Oh me too.

 

 

 

 


	10. Found but still so lost

Previolisly

(Shawn) I hope she is ok.

(Jack) Me too. Me too.

Now....

Cory's pov

-Cory on the phone -

(Cory) Hey. What's up? I can't talk long I am looking for Riley.

(Eric) I know your looking for Riley. She is hear with us....

Oh thank goodness he found her! But what dose he mean us? Were is he? Is Riley ok?

(Eric) ....I think she might need to stay atlest today if not the weekend. She is not herself and I think she needs to be away frome the wole Maya thing.

(Cory) What were is she? Is she ok? Do you mean she is at your house? That is what you mean. I will have to talk to Topanga if it is ok with her but that is ok with me. Sice she is just staying with you. I have notices her acting diffrent she is losing herself, Eric. I am worred.

(Eric) Cory calm down she is not at the hospatal. I know she is off. And lisen I talked to Tapanga it is fine with Riley being hear for today. Sk ad long as it is ok with you everyone else is ok with it.

 (Cory) That is ok with me. Sice she is just staying with you. And Eric latly I have notices her acting diffrent she is losing herself, Eric. I am worred.

(Eric) I know. It will be ok.

(Cory) Ok thank you Eric. Oh and were are you anyway becase you sead you were with somone?

Eric's pov

It is ok he will just think that you had a movie night and it got late and you slept over not that you are secritly dating Jack.

(Eric nervious) Oh I am at Jack's. So that is were Riley is.

Cory's pov

Eeic seems strang he sead it like he is hidding somthing. I am just overthinking things becase of the stuff with Riley. Breath she is ok. She is not hurt.

(Cory) Ok. Well I am glad you have Riley. I was worried. I thought somthing treabull happend. Anyway before I freke out anymore to you. I will see you tommorw bye.

(Eric) Bye.

-End of phone call-

(Shawn) They found her. 

(Cory) I know they Riley is found. I am still worried though Eric sead she seemed off.

(Shawn) Ya Jack sead that she seemed off to. I think we need to have her talk to somone. Trust me I get wanting to run away but I also know that it is really hard on everyone, when I did that. I think Riley needs to know that to. That she dose not need to run away.

(Cory) I agree with what you are saying. When we get home we can look into her seeing somone.

(Shawn) I am glad we are on the same page. I think looking into it before  saying anything might help.

(Cory) Ya.

Maya's pov

 I don't know what to think anymore. I miss Riley so much. Hopefully I will get to see her agen. But who know if she will want to see me I am not the person I was before I was kidnaped.


	11. The new normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a big time jump.

Maya's pov 

It has been 11 mouthes and 26 days. Almost one year I can not belive it. The person who I was before is almost all gone. I hopefully get out of hear in 2 days. Then I get to see Riley. I miss her more then there are words to exsplain. I look back on who I was a year ago and I can not belive who I was. It is shocking but I know that both then and now more then ever I am strong. The only way I got through this is thinking of Riley's nice things she sead about me. That is what kept me alive this whole time. She always sead I was strough. I love her. I hope she still loves me when I go back.

Riley's pov

It is almost a year since I saw Maya. Once I stared seeing a therapist it helped. I don't know if Maya will ever come back and I have come to rest with that as much as I can. If she dose come back I don't know what I would do. I changed in the last year and if Maya comes back I know she most likly will have changed to. So were dose that leave us. I still love her and I think I always will. If she  comes bacl will that be anoff for us to last. I mean it is kind of like that saying "if you love somthing let it go if it comss back it is yours if not it was never your's to begin with." So will she come back or was she never mine..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer but I thought it ended nicely hear so far.


	12. welcome home.

Maya's pov 

It has been one year today and they came to my cell and told me I would be relesed in alital bit. So I get out today finaly I get to see Riley. It has been 365 days, 48 weeks, 525600 minites or 31536000 seconds since I have seen Riley.I have leard to exsept alot but not this. I did not think that I would make it to today.

(Gard) Time to go.

(Maya) Ok were will I be dropped off?

(Gard) Were we found you.

(Maya) Ok.

So it will take me 20 minites frome there to go to Riley's.

Riley's pov

Today is hard. It has been a year since I saw  Maya. The probability is so low she will come back. But I still have hope. I am going to go up to Uncale Eric's today so I can get away. Shawn is dropping me off at the train station at 11:00. Well actually he is goi g with me since he has a job up there. That frist time I went up to Uncal Jack's I scared alot of people and so I was  not going to do that agen. Now I  just tell somone the next time I want to go up there. I also leard that uncal Jack and Uncal Eric are secrirly dating. They don't know I know I figuerd they had there resons for not saying anything. However dume it maybe. But I mean come on Uncal Eric being there at Uncal Eric's so early and then Uncal Jack waking out naked into the living romm. What else could of been going on between them besides them dating?

 -Walks downstairs-

(Riley) Hey.

(Shawn) Hey it is 9:00 now. So at 10:35 we can leave so we are early.

(Riley) Ok.

(Cory) Morning Riley. How are you?

(Riley) Ok. I am glad I get to go up to Uncal Eric's today. It will be easer then being hear. Can you have been a year since..

(Cory) No I can not belive it.

(Shawn) Let's eat  brekfist.

(Riley) Ok.

Eric's pov

(Eric) Riley is coming up hear today. She will be up haer at 11:30 ish. So we need to be ready.

(Jack) We have to get out of  bed?

(Eric) Sadly yes. If we did't have to I would stay hear all day.

(Jack smerks) What would you do in bed?

(Eric) You and you know it.

God I love him.

(Jack smiles) I do know it.

(Eric) As much as I would love to stay hear we don't need a repeat of Riley seeing you naked. But worse becase is Shawn not dropping her off since he has a job up hear? Imagine?

(Jack) Ok fine I am getting up but will you at lest shower with me?

(Eric) Fine let's go.

Shawn's pov 

We are at the train station early.  So we are wating.

(Riley) Do you think she will come back?

(Shawn) Who Maya?

(Riley) Yes who else?

(Shawn) I don't know.

Maya's pov

I am in a big  van they sead that we are 20 minites away. I can't belive I am 40 minites away form Riley. I know she might be out but still 40 minites from her house. 40 minites frome freedom.

-About 40 minites later-

Cory's pov

*knock knock knok*

Who could that be? 

(Cory) Coming.

-opens door-

(Cory shocked) MAYA!

*hugs Maya*

(Maya) Hi it has bin awile.

(Cory) Are you ok? What happend? Come in sit. Do you want anything? I am going to call everyone? Your ok?

(Maya) I am as ok as I can be. Now can I see Riley I can tell she is not hear so were is she?

(Cory) Hold on let me call them.

*Cory calls Shawn*

(Shawn) Hi Cory can I call you in a minite we were just about to bord?

(Cory) Don't bord that train cancal the job and get hear ASAP.

(Shawn) Cory you scaring me what is it?

(Cory) Just hurry!

(Shawn) Ok we are on our way.

*hangs up*

(Cory) They are on there way. I did't tell them I did't want them to lose it there. So now I need to call everyone else.

(Maya) Calm down I am not going anyware.

Shawn's pov 

(Shawn) That was your dad...

(Riley) She is back.

(Shawn) How do you know?

(Riley) Me and Maya are connected. Now hurry I want to see her.

Eric's pov

(Eric) Hold on this is Cory. 

*Eric on phone*

Hey Cory what's up? Is Riley still coming up?

(Cory) Are you sitting?

(Eric) Ya.

(Cory) Maya is back.

(Eric) What we will be right down there.

(Cory) Ok. See you down hear. Oh and can you tell Jack?

(Eric) Ok.

*Ends call 

(Eric) Maya is back. We have to go down there.

(Jack) Ok let's go. Are you ok?

(Eric) Ya. I just can't belive it I am just happy Maya is ok.

Riley's pov

She is home and she is ok. I have leard to exsept she might not come back so this is a miracle. Thank god.

*Runs in*

(Riley) Maya!

(Maya) Riley I missed you!

(Riley) I missed you to peches. But now we will never be separated agean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last chaper. Should I do a sequle after this is over?


	13. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post.

Maya's pov 

Riley looked so beautafull. God I missed her.

(Riley crying) I missed you so much.

(Maya) I missed you to. God I missed you so much I... your what kept me alive. If it had not been for you. I would be dead.

(Maya hugs Riley)

Riley's pov

She is hear and ok. Thank goodness for that.

(Riley) I know that this is probaly not a good idea but yet at this point I don't care. I need to do this. (Riley kisses Maya)I missed u more then you might think. I lost myself without you. Never leave me agen I would die I am not exsagerating at all. I want us to be together forever. Do you want to be with me forever and stay with me?

(Maya happy crying) I will never leave you no matter what I want to be with you forever. I love you with all my heart.

(Riley) I love you to forever.

(Maya) Forever and always.

**THE END**

 


End file.
